


A Dark Frozen

by CamBooks



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Sided Shigaraki/Dabi, hotwings, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamBooks/pseuds/CamBooks
Summary: More and more, the once-close-knit brother’s, Prince Shoto of Arendelle, and his younger brother, Touya, grow distant, after an inadvertent mistake. As a result, Shoto, the powerful conjurer of snow and ice, has secluded himself away from the kingdom, struggling to keep his ever-growing gift, or curse, at bay; however, conflicting emotions and bottled-up feelings threaten to plunge the enchanting realm into an eternal winter. Now, it's up to Touya and a fearless team of unlikely allies--the kind man, Hawks/Keigo, his trusty Raven companion, Tokoyami, and the cheerful snowman, Denki--to save the day.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Part 1, How It Begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT Own the characters or half the script, I only added some things, all credits to: Frozen 1 & 2 by Walt Disney. And the characters by the creator of the manga, Boku No Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi.  
> I got loads of help by: Sorikufan86
> 
> Warning:  
> TodoDeku  
> HotWings  
> One sided Shigaraki/Dabi  
> Denki/Olaf curses.  
> Language/Curse Words

Part one:  
A boy got up out of bed and turned to see his warden not paying attention. So he walks to the edge of the glacier that is Ahtohallan. He knelt down and started singing,

“Where the North wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river, all is found  
In her waters, deep and true  
Lie the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned  
Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?  
Where the North wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found.”

His voice echoed throughout the wind, where a Wind Spirit moves his soothing voice throughout the wind, where a specific boy hears. The boy gives a small smile as he watches the wind, but is pulled away from the water's edge. 

(With Shoto)

Shoto woke up from the dream as Touya, his younger brother, was trying to wake him up. 

“Touya, go back to sleep.” Shoto grumbled as he wanted to hear the soft voice again. 

“I can’t.” Touya whined, “I just can’t, the sky's awake so I’m awake so we have to play!” 

“Go play by yourself.” 

Touya fell off the bed with a huff before he got an idea as he got onto the bed again. 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” He asked with a mischievous smile.

Shoto’s eyes flutter open, he smiles.

The two brothers got downstairs to the main hall. Touya was giggling as Shoto was trying to calm him down and keep him quiet. They snuck into the ballroom, Shoto silently shut the door before chasing after Touya.

“Do the magic, do the magic!” Touya jumps in excitement.

Shoto smiles and starts making a small little snowball in his hands, “you ready?” Touya nods, Shoto throws the snowball into the air, it explodes, snow falls on them.

“This is amazing!” Touya exclaims, dancing around in the snow, catching the falling snow in his mouth.

Shoto smiled “watch this” he put his little foot down and ice formed around them making an ice rink.

They form giant snowballs and piece them together, Shoto makes a goofy voice for the snowman, “Hi, I'm Denki and I like warm hugs!”

Touya hugs the snowman, “I love you, Denki.”

Shoto had made ice so that Denki could move freely, Touya held Denki’s arm and they glided on the ice with the help of Shoto. Touya was laughing and having fun, Shoto clearly saw that and they started sliding down snowbanks. Touya fearlessly jumps from one after another, “catch me!”

Touya started jumping faster, “Again, again!”

“Slow down!” Shoto struggles to keep up.

As Touya took another daring jump, Shoto slipped and accidentally struck Touya’s head, Touya stumbled upon a snowbank and landed on the ground, not moving, Shoto ran Over, “No, Touya!” 

“Momma papa!” Shoto cries out as the ice turns harsh, he holds his brother in his hands, “Don’t you worry Touya I got you.” 

Their parents bust in, gasping at the sight of the room, their father, Enji Todoroki, exclaimed, “Shoto, what have you done, this is getting out of hand!” 

Rei Todoroki, their mother, noticed Touya, “Touya!” Rei clutches Touya in her arms, “He’s ice cold!”

“I know where to go.”

Enji started looking through the books and found the page on the trolls, but as Enji was flipping through the pages, Shoto saw a photo of a familiar boy but paid no mind. Soon they took off to see them. Shoto held onto his mother as the wind started carrying the soothing voice again, but it still sounds so sad. 

As they rode through the forest, they never took notice a small boy, staring at them before following. “Catch up, Tokoyami!” He tells his Raven friend.

“Please help, my Son,” the king panics as he squeezed Shoto’s hand. Suddenly, rocks tumbled down the valley towards them. Transforming into trolls.

It shocked Hawks “trolls?”

A rock who was in front of him shushed them, “I’m trying to listen!” After a small pause the Troll named Midnight crushes their heads toward her, “Cuties, I’m going to keep you!” 

The elder troll came over “Your mastery,” He turned to Shoto “Born with the powers or curse?”

Enji stumbled a little, “Born and getting stronger.”

The elder troll known as Shota Aizawa motions for the Queen to bring Touya to him. He examines Touya, “You are lucky it wasn’t his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.”

“Do what you must,” 

“I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe, but don’t worry, I’ll leave the fun.”

Aizawa pulls out a glowing blue energy from Touya’s head. Memories float above them, changing from playing indoors with the boys for playing outdoors, he puts the memories back to Touya’s head. “He will be okay.”

“But he won’t remember I have powers?” Shoto quietly asks.

“It’s for the best, Shoto.” His father comforts him.

“Listen to me, Shoto, your power will only grow.” Aizawa conducts the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult Shoto creating magical snowflakes. “There is beauty in your magic, but also great danger.” The snowflakes turn into sharp spikes, “You must learn to control it.” In the Northern Lights display, the sharp spikes cause human figures to panic and attack Shoto. “Fear will be your enemy.”

Shoto gasps and buries his face in Enji’s chest. The King protectively wraps his arms around Shoto. “No, we will protect him. He can learn to control it, I’m sure.” 

The Arendalle castle gates close shut. 

“Until then, we’ll lock the gates. We’ll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone, including Touya.”

The castle shutters close, Touya sits on his bed and stares at his now empty room. Shoto’s belongings had disappeared. Touya rushes to the hall to see Shoto shut the door to his new room. Touya watches, confused and sad.

Touya soon had an idea. He runs to Shoto’s room, knocks, and sings, “Do you want to build a snowman, come on, let’s go and play.” Touya peeks under the door, “I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It’s like you've gone away!” Touya grabs two dolls, give up, sadly. “We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not. I wish you would tell me why.”

Touya peeks into Shoto’s key hole. “Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

“Go away, Touya.”

“... Okay, bye.”

Enji puts leather gloves on to Shoto’s hands, “The gloves should help.” He clasps her hand, “See, you’re good.” They say the next lines together, “Conceal it.”

“Don’t feel it.” then together, “Don’t let it show.”

Touya, now 9, knocks on Touya’s door. “Do you want to build a snowman?” Touya had been riding the hall with a bicycle, “Or ride the bike around the hall? I think some company is overdue…” Touya flips onto a couch, “I’ve started talking to the pictures on the wall.” Touya looks at the painting above him, “Hang in there, Joan.”

Touya lays at the base of his grandfather’s clock, playing with his hair, bored. “Just watching the hours tick by.” Touya moves his eyes with the same momentum of his grandfather’s clock. “Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock.”

Shoto turned 12, “I’m scared, It’s getting stronger!”

“Getting upset only makes it worse,” Enji goes to hug his son, who backs up in fear.

“No, don’t touch me. I don’t want to hurt you!”

Touya hugs his parents, “See you in two weeks.”

Shoto formally says goodbye, “Do you have to go?”  
“You’ll be fine, Shoto.”

The King and Queen left on a ship. It’s night, lightning’s flashing, the sea rages in a storm, the ship gets lost in the waves.

Shoto had heard a loud, pained echo. It hurt his head. So he ignores it.

The portrait of the King and Queen gets covered by a mourning cloth, Touya is standing before his people, beside two burial stones.

Touya walks to Shoto’s room, “Shoto? Please, I know you’re in there, people are asking where you’ve been, they say have courage, and I’m trying to, I’m right here for you. Please let me in.” Touya sadly slides down the door, “We only have each other. It’s just you and me. What are we going to do?” Then in a weak voice, “Do you want to build a snowman?”

Shoto is sitting next to the door, his bedroom frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang in the air, suspended in grief.

As Shoto got ready for the night, the wind blew and the boy pictures it landing on the nightstand.


	2. Part 2. Sorcery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the party Touya announced his marriage with Prince Shigaraki of the Hand Crusher Isles. In shock Shoto didn’t give his blessing. After some harsh words from Touya, Shoto loses control, revealing his ice powers to everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own half the script, I only added some things, I also do not own the lyrics! All credits to Walt Disney and the Boku No Hero Academia characters by Kohei Horikoshi.  
> Thank you Sorikufan86 for helping me write this!

Part two: The Coronation Day.

Three years later, 

Ships started pulling up to the docks and the dock master smiled and greeted the guest as they arrived, “welcome to Arendelle!” a man spoke in french as he thank the dock master. “Watch your step the gates will be opening soon.”

A little boy and his mother were also getting ready but the boy was not having it. 

Soon Hawks was seen with his bag and Tokoyami on his shoulder nibbling his ear “what is it Tokoyami?” 

Then as Tokoyami nuzzles his pocket “give me a snack.” Hawks took out some slice apples “what's the magic word” 

“Please” Tokoyami started pecking at the apple slices as hawks chuckled “ah ah ah share” 

Tokayami gave him a piece of the apple and he took it not caring about eating from a raven. Soon a couple ran past them excited about the gates opening as they got off the duke Spinner of lizardtown (lizton), with his two bodyguards. 

The duke took in a deep breath and looked around, “Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches.” He looks at his bodyguards, “Did I just say that out loud?”

At the bridge toward the castle house an Irishman and Spanish Dignitary are having a conversation, “Oh, me sore eyes can’t wait to see the King and the Prince. I bet they are very handsome.”

“I bet they are!” Agreed the Spanish Dignitary.

Meanwhile in the castle.

Touya was sleeping, his hair messy, drool came out of his mouth along with some snores. Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. It was Fuyumi, And the head of the housekeepers while being caretaker of the prince and king.

“Prince Touya, Prince Touya”

Touya wakes up a little and clears his throat before answering, “yeah?” His eyes were still droopy

“Oh, I am sorry to wake you, sir.” 

Touya rubbed his eyes, “No, you didn’t, I’ve been up for hours!” He falls back asleep, his hand slipping from his chin,his head drops, it startled him awake. “who is it?”

“It’s still me sir.” Fyumi said as she stumbled before catching herself, “the gates will be opening soon. It’s time to get ready,” 

“Ready for what?” Yawned Touya.

“Your Brother’s Coronation, sir.”

“My brother's coronation…” repeats Touya before his eyes snap in alarm. “My brother's coronation!” He gets up and changes into appropriate attire.

“It’s coronation day!” Touya said in glee. 

“The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?” Touya sings as he grabs a plate from one of his maids. The maids give him a small weird look but say nothing.

“For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates!” He swings down the circular stairs. “There'll be actual real live people!” He tries to shake a hand with an armor but the arm fell off, “It'll be totally strange, But wow, am I so ready for this change!”

“'Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night.” He was swinging on a set of swings as he stared at the ships that were arriving. He jumped down, landing in the garden.

“Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone.” He skipped around the garden, picking up three ducks. “'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone.” Then in a regular voice he smiles, “I can't wait to meet everyone!” He gasps, “What if I meet the one?”

He had returned to the castle, “Tonight imagine me gown and all, Fetchingly draped against the wall, The picture of sophisticated grace,” He had wrapped himself in a curtain. “I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair, I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face.” And so he does, But then we laugh and talk all evening, Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far!”

He arrived at the Portrait Room, “For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun, For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone, And I know it is totally crazy. To dream I'd find romance, But for the first time in forever. At least I've got a chance.” While singing he was mimicking the portraits, jumping through the air, and pretending to be kissed on the hand.

Shoto looks out at seeing the people on the bridge “Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be.” He looks at his father Enji's portrait on his Coronation day.

“Conceal, don't feel, put on a show.” He took off his gloves and picked up a candle and an orb holding it as his father did but then his ice started growing so he put away the candle and orb though was covered in ice. “Make one wrong move and everyone will know” he looked at his hands, scared.

“But it's only for today..”

”It's only for today,” Touya had somehow said it at the same time.

“It's agony to wait..” Shoto puts on his gloves 

“It's agony to wait!”

“Tell the guards to open up, the gate~”

“The gate!”

“For the first time in forever” sang Touya as he walked through the crowd of people.

Shoto started walking to his balcony “Don't let them in, don't let them see.”

“I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!”

Shoto took a deep breath as he opens the door to the balcony “Be the good boy you always have to be,” 

A chance to change my lonely world!”

“Conceal…” The wind came by as Shoto looked at the people gathering in before landing a kiss on his head.

“A chance to find true love!”

“Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!” Shoto said softly as the wind back off and floated away   
“I know it all ends tomorrow. So it has to be today. he gets help from a hooded figure that had tuffs of green hair, poking out. The young man gives a small bow before heading into the castle. 

“Cause for the first time in forever, For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!” Touya is running until he gets knocked over by a horse, “Woo!” He yelped. As he gets pushed into a row boat but is stopped from getting into the water by the horse’s hoof.

“Hey!” Toyua grumbles glaring at the rider.

“I’m so sorry, are you hurt?” The rider asked as his red eyes were filled with worry. 

“Hey…” Touya chuckles nervously. He stutters the next bit, “Uh… No, no, I’m okay!”

“Are you sure?” The rider with light blue hair questioned as he stopped his horse and got off. 

“Yeah, I just wasn’t looking where I was going, but I’m great, actually.”

The rider extends his hand to help Touya up, “Oh… Thank goodness!” He pauses before introducing himself, “Prince Shigaraki of the Hand Crusher Isles.” He bows before Touya. 

“Prince Touya of Arendelle.” Touya bows back.

“Prince? My Lord!” Shigaraki dropped to his knees, his horse mimicked him making the boat almost fall, Shigaraki caught Touya in his arms, they both chuckled.

“Oh, whew!” Touya looks at Shigaraki’s red eyes. “Hi, again.” The horse took notice and leveled the boat. Both Yelp and Touya land on top of Shigaraki, “Oh, boy. This is awkward. Not “You're awkward” but just because we’re… I’m awkward, you’re gorgeous. Wait, what?”

Shigaraki helps him up, “I like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after.”

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m not that Prince. I mean, if you had hit my brother Shoto. It would be… Yeesh!” He chuckled, “because, you know- Hello!” He ran into the horse. “But, lucky you, It’s just me.”

“‘Just’ you?” He responds with soft chuckles, in the distance the bell chimes.

Touya realizes what time it was, “The bells. The coronation, I better go, I have to go, uh… bye!” He ran off.

The horse lifted a hoof his hold on the boat left, dropping Shigaraki into the water. “Oh no, oh!” Shigaraki lifted the boat that’s above him and smiled.

Meanwhile, at the altar, people are vocalizing in harmony as the hooded young man watched in silence. Mostly staring at the young king with the two colored hair. Touya noticed Shigaraki who changed clothes and they waved at each other.

The crown is placed on Shoto’s head, he reaches for the Scepter and Orb. The Bishop cleared his throat, “Your Majesty, the gloves.”

Shoto hesitates before taking them off. Then with shaky hands he reaches for the Scepter and Orb, while holding it the bottom and middle of the Scepter and Orb starts turning into ice. “King Shoto of Arendelle!” The audience repeated the sentence. Shoto put the scepter and orb back onto the pillow and put back on his gloves 

The town people cheered at the new king, and as the hooded young boy went out but not before something dropped and it was picked up by the new king in a form, a necklace, in the shape of a snowflake. 

During the party everyone’s dancing. Suddenly, the music ceases and the dancing stops. Fuyumi introduced the King and Prince. “King Shoto of Arendelle!”

Everyone bowed at their new King. “Prince Touya of Arendelle!” Touya runs in, panting.

Touya shyly waves and gets placed next to Shoto, “Oh, here, ok.” He scoots a bit away from his brother. Everyone claps and Touya clears his throat.

“Hi.” Shoto was the first to speak.

“Oh, me? Hi.”

“You look handsome,” Shoto boldly says.

“Thank you.” He chuckles, “You look more handsome-er, I mean, not “fuller.” You don’t look fuller but more handsome!” Touya needs to gain some social skills.

“Thank you.” Even Shoto found it a bit awkward. “So, this is what a party looks like.”

“It’s warmer than I thought!” Touya responds.

“And what’s that amazing smell?” They ask at the same time.

They sniff and in the same rhythm, they say, “Soba!” They chuckle.

Before Touya can continue the conversation Fuyumi speaks, “Your majesty.” They turn to two people, “Spinner, The Duke of Lizardtown.” 

“Lizton!” Spinner snaps before clearing his throat, “Spinner, The Duke of Lizton, Your majesty.” Spinner walks up to them, “As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as King. One, two, three and jump!” Spinner bows after his little dance. His toupee dips forward. 

Both brothers snicker. “Thank you, only that I don’t dance.”

“Oh.”

“But my brother does.” Touya looks at Shoto as Spinner grabs him, “I don’t think so…”

“If you swoon, let me know. I’ll catch you.” Spinner drags Touya to the middle of the dance floor.

Shoto spotted the hooded figure outside near the docks, it was probably someone leaving or going with someone. Was the only thought that came through Shoto’s mind. Soon the hooded figure vanished into some mist that grew quickly then the mist also vanished as quickly as it came.

Shoto focused on his brothers and Spinners dance, giggling at some points. 

“Like an agile peacock. Speaking of, so great to have the gate open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?”

“No.”

“No? All right, hand on!” He dips Touya, “They don’t call me the “Little Dipper” for nothing!” Touya smiles at the smiling Shoto, “Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly.” All attention goes to Spinner. His guards looked away, embarrassed. 

“Well, he was sprightly,” Shoto said as Touya came back “Especially for a man in heels.”

“Are you okay?”

“I've never been better, this is so nice!” Touya said happily, “I wish we could do this all the time!”

“Me, too… But it can’t.” Shoto’s smile fades.

“Why not?” Touya reached toward his brother.

“It just can’t.” Shoto moves away.

Hurt and confused, Touya excused himself. 

As Touya sniffled someone bumped into him, making him fall, but luckily a pair of familiar hands caught him. “Glad I caught you.” Said the person, smiling.

“Shigaraki.” 

Shigaraki placed his cup onto a tray and started dancing with Touya. “I often had a whole parlor to myself to slide!” Touya told Shigaraki about his life. Accidentally hitting Shigaraki. 

“Whats this?” Shigaraki presses a hand on a scar.

“Uh, I think I was born with it, or someone in the past had it here.”

“Okay, wait, wait, you have how many brothers?” They were sitting on the balcony as Shigaraki told him about his life.

“Twelve older brothers, three pretended I was invisible. Literally, for two years.” 

“That’s horrible.”

“That’s what brothers do.” Touya agreed.

“Shoto and I were really close when we were little, but then, one day, he shut me out. And I never knew why.”

“I would never shut you out!” Shigaraki holds Touya’s hand. 

“Okay, can I just say something crazy?”

“I love crazy!

Touya starts singing surprising Shigaraki,“All my life has been a series of doors in my face, And then suddenly I bump into you,” 

Shigraki smiles “I was thinking the same thing!”  
He starts singing as well “'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place!”

“And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue…”

“But with you!” They surprised each other by singing it at the same time.  
“But with you!” 

“I found my place. I see your face, And it's nothing like I've ever known before!” They jumó to the neighboring balcony and enter through the door. They come out of one of the castles towers. 

“Love is an open door!”  
“Love is an open door!”  
“Love is an open door!”

“With you!  
“With you!”

“With you!”  
“With you!”

“Love is an open door.” I mean it's crazy,” Shigaraki starts.   
“What?” 

“We finish each other'” 

“Sandwiches!”

“That's what I was gonna say!” They slide down the back of the roof, disappearing. 

They strut on a bridge ledge. “I've never met someone-”

“-Who thinks so much like me!”

“Jinx! Jinx again!”

Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation  
“You-  
And I-  
Were-  
Just-  
Meant to be!”

“Say goodbye  
Say goodbye”

“To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!”

“Love is an open-

They’re playing hide and seek amongst the stable doors. Then they climb a waterfall looking out at the kingdom, Touya raises his hands to frame the moon, Shigaraki puts his hands on top of his, making a heart.

“door! Love is an open door!”

“Life can be so much more-”

“With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!”

“Love is an open door…” 

“Can I say something crazy?” Shigraki asked   
“Will you marry me?”

Toyua's eyes glowed with happiness, “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!”

Touya pushes the crowd to get to Shoto, Shigaraki at tow. “Ooo. Pardon me, can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh there he is, Shoto!” Shoto was talking to some of the other party goers. 

Touya awkwardly bows, “I mean, My King. May I introduce prince Shigaraki of the Hand Crusher Isles.”

Shigaraki bows, “Your Highness.” Shoto bows back.

“We would like your blessing of our marriage!” They say at the same time.

Shoto eyes widen, “Wait what the fuck?” He whispered so only he could hear. “Marriage?”

“Yes!”

“I’m sorry, I’m confused?”

“We do have to plan everything out. So, yes, marriage.” Touya gasps, “Would your twelve brothers live here? Will we live here?”

“What? No, no, no, no brothers are staying here because there won’t be any marriage.”

“Wait what?”

“Touya, can we talk alone. Please?”

Touya grabs Shigaraki’s hand, “Whatever you have to say, say it to the both of us.” 

“Fine, you can’t marry a man you just met.”

Touya searched for the correct wording, “You Can if it’s true love!”

“Touya,” Shoto softly says as he tries to think of what thier parents would say, “What do you know of true love?”

“More than you, all you ever do is shut people out!”

Shoto kindly ignores the last sentence. “You asked for my blessing and my blessing is no.”

Shigaraki enters the argument of the two brothers, “Your Highness, if I may ease your-”

Shoto turns, “no, you may not. I think you should go, the party over close the gates.”

Touya is not having it, “Wait, Shoto, no, no, wait!” He grabs Shoto’s glove and Shoto in a hurry reaches for it.

“Give me my glove!” 

Touya holds the glove away, and desperately says, “Shoto, please, I can’t live like this anymore!”

Shoto fights tears, “Then leave.” Shoto starts running but pauses at what Touya says.

“What did I ever do to you?” That got the parties attention.

“Enough, Touya.” Shoto fights a headache, the voices come back, two this time one harsh and cold and the one is the soft and kind one but it sounded in pain as always.

“No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!”

“I said, enough!” Shoto accidentally shoots ice spikes out, everyone jumps out the way, the harsh voice starts getting louder, making a ringing sound in his head. He clutches his head and runs out.

Spinner peaks out of his bodyguards back, “Sorcery. I knew something dubious was going on here!”

“Shoto…”

Was the last thing Shoto heard before running to the Courtyard where all his townspeople were…


	3. Part 3, Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto's powers are revealed, he runs to The North Mountain and hides in an ice castle he made. Meanwhile, Touya meets someone named Hawks and Tokoyami, not knowing that a specific Snowman is following, a snowman who's hearing mysterious voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Denki/Olaf Curses  
> Fourth Wall Breaking  
> I do NOT own the characters or half the script, all credits go to Walt Disney for the Frozen script and Kohei Horikoshi the manga author of Boku No Hero Academia.

Part Three: Runaway 

Shoto made it out of the castle to the courtyard and looked around as the townspeople saw him, “It’s him! King Shoto.”

Shoto looked around as he was trying to leave, but was stopped by a young couple. a young woman with short brown hair and her boyfriend with glasses “My king are you alright?” The girl asked with concern on her face.

Shoto took a few steps back “no…” as his hand gripped the water fountain edge and it took the shape of a claw with sharp edges. People gasped in shock as Spinner and his bodyguards, Toga and Kurogiri, came out from the castle, “there he is! Stop him.”

Shoto was holding his hands up as he heard the harsh voice get louder “just stay away from me! Stay away” a blast came from his hand and made some ice making Spinner and the guards slip fell. Spinner got up as he looked at him, panic and fear were in his eyes “monster!” Shoto flinched and the townspeople were in fear as they backed away from Shoto. Shoto looked around before running, Touya ran out.

“Shoto!” Touya spotted Shoto in the crowd, running. He chased after him with Shigaraki behind him. Shoto made it to the water's edge and started panting as he heard Touya’s soft voice, he saw his ice, glowing underneath his feet and made a hard surface. When he saw Touya, he took a step and ran making an ice path across the fjord. “The fjord.” Shigaraki gasped out. As Shoto’s figure disappeared, he didn’t know that the entire fjord was being covered by his ice.

Soon Touya and Shigraki came back into the square as the first snowflake fell, “Snow?” The citizens felt the cold snow on their bare hands. Touya makes it through the crowd, his hands wrapped around his shoulders, “Are you all right?” Shigaraki asked Touya.

“No.” Touya responded.

“Did you know?”

And in a small voice, “No.”

Spinner panics, “Look, it’s snowing. It’s snowing!” He jumps to conclusions. “The King has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him!” He grabs Toga's face.

“Wait, no!” Touya overheard. Spinner hides behind them as Touya approaches him, “You! Is there sorcery in you, too?” Kurogiri protectively pushes Spinner behind him. “Are you a monster, too?”

Touya was shocked by what Spinner asked, “No, no, I’m completely ordinary.”

Shigaraki put his hand around Touya’s shoulders, “That’s right, he is.” He makes eye contact with Touya. “In the best way.”

Touya returns his gaze to Spinner, “And my brother is not a monster.”

Spinner begs to differ, “He nearly killed me!”

Shigaraki is at the brother's side, “You slipped on ice.”

“His ice!”

“It was an accident. He was scared, he didn’t mean it, he didn’t mean any of this.” His voice gave a hint of sadness. “Tonight was my fault, I pushed him. So, I’m the one that needs to go after him.” He raises his hand. “Bring me my horse, please!”

Spinner agrees with Touya, “Yes, yes, you shall.”

Shigaraki tries to stop him, “What? Touya, no, it’s too dangerous.” Touya scoffs and holds Shigaraki’s hand that’s on his shoulder, “Shoto is not dangerous. I’ll bring him back, and I’ll make this right.”

“I’m coming with you!”

“No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle.” Touya said as he got on his horse, Fuyumi had given him his cloak.

Shigaraki grabs Touya's hand for the last time, “On my honor.”

“I leave Prince Shigaraki in charge!” Touya tells the crowd. Murmurs rise from the crowd.

“Are you sure you can trust him?” Shigaraki holds the horse's reins. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“He’s my brother. He would never hurt me.” Touya snaps the reins and rides out. Shigaraki watches him go. Meanwhile, Shoto is singing.

“The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the king, The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried.” Shoto is singing as he climbs the snowy mountain, singing always relieves him. “Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know!” He takes off his last glove, making some ice come out of his palm. “Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore.” He makes a copy of Denki, a snowman he made in the past.

“Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.” As he explored with his magic, making snow fall onto the ground, he gets rid of his cloak. It hits the now alive, Denki and he falls off the mountain. “It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through!” He makes a shape of a stairway for his future castle, he had In mind. “No right, no wrong, I stand and here I stay. Let the storm rage on!” He raises his hands, ice, shoots and forms into an ice castle, he dances around, the castle building at every movement.

“My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast, I'm never going back, the past is g, no rules for me. I'm free!” He steps onto the stairs and it turns into solid ice. “Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Hin the past!” A spiral of ice comes down as a roof form, holding onto the building. He grabs the crown he wore and throws it across the room.

“Let it go, let it go!” He ruffles his hair, making it slightly messy. “When I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go!” He changed into a mix of a red and blue suit, snowflakes appeared around his mid-waist, dark blue pants formed around his legs, his shoes and gloves did the same, while a dark blue cape appeared behind him, white snow stuck to the cape at the ends. “That perfect boy is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on!” He walked to the icy balcony as sunlight shines at the new castle, “The cold never bothered me anyway.” The door dramatically slams.

It was now morning and Touya was still looking for Shoto, “Shoto! Shoto, it’s me, Touya, your brother who didn’t mean to make you freeze the summer. I’m sorry,” he shudders under the cold. “It’s all my fault. Of course, none of it would have happened if he just told me his secret. He’s a stinker- Woah!” A branch with snow fell, Touya’s horse got startled and sent Touya flying off. He lands underneath a bent over tree with snow on top, “No, no, no, no, no, no!” He sputters as the horse runs off. He shivers as he calls for his horse. “Okay.”

He grabbed a branch from the tree and used it to get up, but it went flying backward, half the snow landing on top of him. He groans, having a feeling that finding Shoto is going to take a while. It turned dark sooner than expected, Touya is panting as he climbs a small mountain. “Snow. It had to be snowing. He couldn’t have had tropical magic that covers the fjord in white sand and warm… fire!” He had spotted smoke coming out from a part of the forest, he chuckled at his luck. The hope left as he tripped and fell into a cold river. “Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!”

Touya arrives at a building, he goes up the stairs, cautiously trying not to fall, he reaches a hand at a sign that’s covered in snow, and since luck was at his side, the snow falls onto his feet. He kicks it off. “Wandering Shouji’s Trading Post,” Touya reads the signs. Snow falls from the smallest sign. “Ooh. ‘And Sauna’!” He opens the door, glad to be out of the cold. As Touya made his way inside the place. A snowman walked around, questioning his existence, “So who am I? I know I am a snowman and I’m walking on snow, but what is my purpose?”

 _/Should I tell him or you?\_

**/I honestly don’t know, I suck at making decisions\**

the snowman looks around “who said that?”

_/Hi!\_

**/I know, both of us should tell him?\**

_/Okay!\_

The snowman looks at the sky, “Tell me what?”

**/Oh god, I thought he was going to say, ‘Jesus’?\**

_/I thought so too\_

The snowman looks directly at the voice, “Jesus…? What's Jesus?”

_/Don’t ask, it's something that we voices say\_

“Oh my gosh, I’m speaking to voices?”

_/We have names\_

“very well then, mystery voices, who are you and what am I?”

_/I’ll go first, my name is Snowfirewarrior but you may just call me Snow.\_

**/I’m going to curse, my names fucking Cameron but fucking call me Cameroon, like Macarons but worse\**

“Fucking?”

**/I am known to ruin people’s existence so, fucking is like a curse word but some- ooop, gotta go, WEBTOON posted, no but literally, so yeah\**

“The snowman nodded, “Cool, but what is Cameroon talking about?”

_/I don’t know but your name is Olaf-\_

**/I am back, Anyways, no, I shall name you Denki, or Snow-man, because you’re my man, not romantically of course\**

The snowman smiled, “Fuck yeah, my name is Denki!”

_/We should go back to Touya and Hawks yeah?\_

**/okay\**

"Who's Toyota and Bocks-" Denki starts.

Touya gets in and hears, “yoo-hoo!” Touya turns to see a guy behind the counter. “Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention!”

Touya blinks at the happy man who he believes is Shouji, the guy's name from the sign, “Oh, great. For now how about some boots? Winter boots and suits?”

Shouji points at a section, “That would be in our winter department.” The section barely had anything in it. Though it was enough.

“Um… I was just wondering, has another young man, the King perhaps, I don’t know, passed through here?” Touya asks as he places the suit on the counter.

Shouji kindly says the next, “The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear.” They get interrupted as the bell chimes. A guy covered in snow walks in, panting. “You and this fellow.” Shouji calmly says. “Yoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!”

Touya nervously hums as the guy towers over him, “Apples.” Is the only thing he says.

“Huh?” He leans in, “Behind you.”

Touya moves, “Oh! Right, excuse me!”

The man puts the apples on the counter. “Oh. A real howler in July, yes?” Shouji tries to make a conversation. “Wherever could it be coming from?”

“The North Mountain.”

“North Mountain?” Touya questionably looks at the guy.

“That would be forty.” Shouji looks at the rope, axe, and apples.

“Forty? No, ten.” The man looks at his stuff.

“Oh, dear, that’s no good. See, this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem.”

“You want to talk about a supply and demand problem?” The man leans in. “I rescue animals for a living, nobody here cares about them so you might already have a clue on what that’s like.”

Touya looked out and saw two wolves and a raven playing together and a horse was watching them, “Ooh, that’s a rough business to be in right now. I mean that is really-” he nervously chuckles under the guys gaze. “I mean that’s unfortunate.”

Shouji is still not letting go, “Still 40, but I will throw in a visit to Shouji’s sauna! Yoo-hoo, hi, family!”

Denki peaks in the window, “so what’s going on?” **/Shh, Snow-Man, let the drama begin\** “huh?”

A loud blonde and some kids wave at them, “Yoo-hoo!” “I don’t get it.” Denki frowns. _/Nobody will know who the loud blonde is\_ **/yep people will think it’s one specific person but it’s someone else- HOLY SHIT, two webtoon updates in one day?! It’s my lucky day. Be right back\** “Oh shit?” Denki said, getting looks from the animals. “What? I am talking to the voices.”

 _/Denki other animals can’t hear us only you can.\_ “Am I special?”

 **/I am back- Ah, Snow-man, you are special, literally, you’re a walking, actual living snowman. You don’t see that everyday, do you?\** “Your right Carmel!” _/mmm Caramel\_ Denki walks to the animals as the other voice argues, **/My names Cameroon!\** “Sorry, Carmen.” **/Cam-A-roon\** “Camaroom?” **/with an N\** “Camanroom?” /guys we need to get going or else we will be here all night\ _/I give up let’s just go\_ Denki followed the voices as Hawks got kicked out. Literally.

Denki pretends to bite snow as if it’s popcorn, “Ooh, his face got smashed!” **/Shh, they can’t see you!\** “Oh yeah, I’m special.”

A raven flies over to Hawks, “No, Tokoyami, I didn’t get your apples. But I did find us a place to sleep.” Hawks tried to stay positive. “And it’s free!”

_/snake break\_

“SNAKES?” Denki stands abruptly, “Where?”

 _/no, I ment Snacks\_ **/Ooh, I want snacks!\** _/I got some Reese’s and some York and some kisses\_ **/I’m not jealous, definitely not jealous\** Denki laughs, “you too are funny.” **/Aw, thanks, Snow-Man\**

Touya comes out in his winter outfit, someone singing stops him. “Ravens are better than people. Tokoyami, don’t you think that’s true?” Someone mimicking the raven brings Touya to soft giggles, “‘Yeah, people will beat you and curse and cheat you. Every one of them is bad, except you!’ Aw, thanks, buddy. But people smell better than ravens. Tokoyami, don’t you think I’m right?”

“That guy is good at making up songs!” Denki interrupts.

**/shush Denki, we can’t get too ahead\**

“Uh-huh, damn right you can’t!”

_/I think C ment that people can’t know what we are thinking about\_

“Ah, okie-dokie, Show!”

_/it’s Snow\_

“No, I’m snow, you’re show''

_/I’m changing my name to Hazel or Syth...Syth is better\_

**/Like Hazel from the PJO fandom and Syth from the Flaming Demon?\**

_/yeah\_ “There’s a flaming demon?” _/umm no\_

**/Not yet\**

Touya entered the cabin, “Nice duet.”

**/Dang, we missed half the song\**

_/it’s short\_

**/But this song basically fits my life story. Animals are better than people\**

_/pets head\_ “aww” Denki said

“-Take me up to the North Mountain.” Touya was saying.

“I don’t take people places.”

“Let me rephrase that.” Touya throws a bag at Hawks.

Hawks groans, “Hey!”

Touya shuffles, “Take me up to the North Mountain. Please.” Touya exhales as Hawks questionably looks at him. “Look, I know how to stop this winter.”

Hawks sigh, “We leave at dawn, and you forgot the apples for Tokoyami- oooh!” He grunts as the apples land on his head. “Oops, sorry! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

 _/Denki follow me I’ll get you a nose\_ Danki follows, **/I’ll stay here and watch the drama\**

 _/okay, we will meet up with you later\_ “bye, C” **/Love the nickname, bye!\**

“-Now.” Touya leaves and exhales as he looks at the small crack, Hawks took a big bite of an apple before feeding Tokoyami.

Hawks is urging the horse and wolves to ride through the arrow cliff. Touya shrieks before chuckling. “Hang on, we like to go fast!” Hawks snaps at the reins

“I like fast!” Touya agrees as he puts his feet on top of the sled. “Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa… Get your feet down, this is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?” Hakka spits on the sled to clean it.

Touya groans, “No, I was raised in a castle.”

“Hmm. So, uh, tell me, what made the King go all ice-crazy?”

“Oh, well, it was my fault. I got engaged, but then he freaked out, because I only just met him that day and he said he wouldn’t bless the marriage.”

Denki was sliding down, ”I can’t hear what is being said?” _/I tune them out\_

“-Anyways, I got mad, and so he got mad, and then he walked away, then I grabbed his glove-”

“Hang on!” Hawks look at Touya. “You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?”

Touya saw no problem in this. “Yes, pay attention.” He held out his covered hand. “But the thing is, he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe he has a thing about dirt like our grandfather-”

Hawks wasn’t paying attention, “Didn’t your parents ever warn you about strangers?”

Touya scoots away from Hawks, “Yeah, they did.” He crossed his hands. “But Shigaraki is not a stranger.”

Hawks is determined to prove him wrong, “Oh, yeah? What’s his last name?”

Touya scoffs, “Of the Hand Crusher Isles.”

“Favorite food?”

“Sandwiches.”

“Best friend's name?”

“Probably Twice”.”

“Eye color?”

“Dreamy.”

“Foot size?”

“Foot size doesn’t matter.”

“Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?”

Touya was slightly disgusted, “Picks his nose?”

“And eats it.”

 **/My cousin used to do that to prove me and my siblings wrong about it, constantly saying it didn’t taste like anything, I saw his face while he ate it\** _/lol\_

Denki was looking at the voice, “so it does taste like something?”

**/I think it does, his face when he first ate it looked like he was about to gag, but then afterwards he just ate it as if it didn’t taste like anything\**

_/that is funny\_

“-Are you some sort of love expert?” Touya was asking.

“No, but i have friends who are.”

“You have friends? Who are love experts? I’m not buying it.”

A wolf howls and the horse stops, the pups look around, their tails wagging. The pups started wiggling to get out as some wolves came into view. Hawks didn’t notice and snapped at the reins. “Go!”

“What are they?” Touya asks as he looks at the pups.

“Wolves.”

“What do we do?”

“I got this, you just, don’t fall off, and don’t get eaten.”

“But I want to help!” Touya insists.

“No.” Hawks gently pushes Touya out the way as he grabs a torch.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t trust your judgment.”

“Excuse me?”

Hawks bumps into Touya, “Who marries a man he just met?” He kicks a wolf.

Touya grabs a guitar and hits a wolf, “It’s true love!”

Wolves come at the same time, grabbing Hawks, “Docks!”

“It’s Hawks- ow!”

“Duck!” Touya throws something that's covered in fire at the wolves.

“I said it’s Hawks- woah!” He managed to duck the fire. The pups were now at the edge whining as they watched their family get beaten against a fight.

Touya finally notices, “Get ready to jump!”

“Don’t tell him what to do, I do!” He picks up Touya, bridal style.

Touya giggles, “This is kinda hot though, not gonna lie.”

“What?” Hawks stop abruptly.

“What?” Touya realizes what he said.

“What?” Denki yells as he jumps to the other side of the cliff, his body scattering.

**/what?\**

_/what did I miss?\_

**/drama\**

As the wolves get near Hawks throws Touya on top of the horse, Tokoyami flies to the other side. Hawks cut the reins and the pups run to their family, the horse jumps. The horse and Touya manage to land on the other side, Hawks is hanging at the edge. He looked at the wolves and the pups as they reunited, “huh.” Then he starts slipping. “Huh?!”

Touya throws the pickaxe and the horse helps pull on the rope and gets Hawks up, the horse nuzzles Hawks before running off now free.

The sled thudding is heard and Hawks groans, “I’ll replace your sled, and everything in it, and I understand if you don’t want to help me anymore.” Touya sadly leaves, Tokoyami pecks at Hawks cheek.

“Of course I don’t want to help him anymore, in fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again.”

“It’s this way?” Touya asks himself loudly.

“‘He’ll die on his own.’” Hawks mimicked Tokoyami who nodded. “I can live with that.”

“Here we go!” Touya wonders.

“‘But you won’t get your new sled if he’s dead’”

“I think it’s this way!”

Hawks sighs, “Sometimes, I really don’t like you.” And in a louder voice he yells at Touya. “Hold up! We’re coming!”

“You are?” Touya asks, excited. “I mean, sure. I’ll let you tag along.”

Hawks chucked and in a whisper he said to himself, “Maybe some people aren’t as bad as I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Thank you Sorikufan86 for helping me with this!


End file.
